1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image adjusting method and an optical navigating apparatus utilizing the image adjusting method, and particularly relates to an image adjusting method and an optical navigating apparatus utilizing the image adjusting method, which can perform contrast enhancing according to various brightness information of the image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical navigating apparatus, such as an optical mouse, utilizes an image sensor to catch continuous images, and then utilizes the features of these images (ex. brightness) to compute displacement of the optical navigating apparatus. However, the caught images may be affected by some factors such that the images are out of focus or have indefinite features, thus the computing for displacement may have error.
For example, the printed circuit board thickness which the image sensor is provided on must be controlled to fall in a predetermined range, or the caught image may be out of focus. Alternatively, the surface that the optical navigating apparatus passes may have no apparent features, such that the image may have indefinite features.